Ghosts
by KujakuValentine
Summary: YuffxSeph after Advent Yuffie come back from babysitting Marlene and Denzel in Junon. After receiving a specific materia from a loyal Wutainese merchant Yuffie is haunted by a certain Silver haired ghost. Now only Yuffie, and those who are children at he
1. Chapter 1

Ghosts

A/N: Oki, I decided that I needed a sooner Yuffieroth/yuphie/Sephyuf/Yuffiexseph(ect) fan fiction. I basically was singing the lyrics to a song called "train song" where this woman is waiting for her husband to come home on a train. Well the fan fiction has generally nothing to do with that. It just has a lot to do with the Highwind! Yey! Being a Yuffie fan, I really wanted the general spunk and laziness of a Yuffie fic! I mean, come on! Yuffie is one of the most interesting characters out there. So, the basic idea has become, Yuffie …..well… maybe I should make you read it instead…. alright then! I will! HA!

I'm not sure if this takes place before or after Advent Children…. Yeah, I'll go after, that way Marlene can be there too. It gives reason. (oh the first page is mainly description, so just bear with me, once that's over the story will really start to move! It is important though!)

Disclaimer: (almost forgot about this! OO;) I don't own final fantasy! I like the people at square very much! I would never challenge them for anything:hug:

Ghosts!

Chapter one: Baby Setting

She wobbled slightly and sat up from her place on her bed. Looking around slowly, she realized that she wasn't at home. She frowned at the thought. Looking out the circular window she over looked the landscape that they were flying over. It was near Junon. 'Great… now we're going to have to stop for parts and talk to Rufus. I don't even feel like dealing with him.' She flopped back onto the bed and sighed loudly. "Damn it all." She quickly gripped her stomach and ran to the bathroom in a hurry. "Yuffie?" Cloud passed her in the hall while she scrambled into the bathroom for her morning sickness. No, not the kind that you get when you're pregnant, but all the same it was reoccurring when she stayed on the Highwind. Cloud shook his head, "You shouldn't sit up so fast in the morning, your stomach needs time to get used to the air." Yuffie gurgled from the bathroom; "I'll keep that in mind." Cloud opened the door to his temporary room on the Highwind, "Marlene, could you possibly get Yuffie a cup of tea to settle her stomach?" Marlene walked out of her room that her and Denzel had been sharing on the large airship. "Mmhm!" She closed her door and walked directly across to Yuffie's room to see that she wasn't there, instead she walked down to the main living area and into the kitchen. Cid had managed to overhaul the new Highwind, properly dubbed 'Shera' and made a small living area for his friends to temporarily stay in when they went out. The living are consisted of three floors. The first, containing a living room and a kitchen. From this room the crewmembers could return to the rest of the ship that was most commonly used. The second floor had a bathroom, a few bedrooms, and a small den. The bathroom, closest to the stairs, was to the left of Clouds temporary room, but over time, this room was being used more then the group expected. Cloud would use the room as a place to get away purely for the fact that Cid almost always refused to bother anyone while we was worrying about his first love, the over sized ship. To the right of Cloud's room was the smallest room that had a set of bunks and a fold out bed. Marlene and Denzel would stay on the bunks on trips and Barret would stay on the fold out couch, though he never really used the room for anything else, it's theme was to as much of a child's room as a room on a large ship could be. Directly across the hall was Yuffie's room. The room was in full decoration, she was attempting to make the room look like home, due to the fact she refused to go back to hers and hang around her father. It wasn't the materia that was causing problems between them anymore, now it was that her dad was pressuring her to get married and join the family. Yuffie decided that it wasn't her job and she decided to stow away on ship, but was quickly found by Cid when he was making his rounds before he would shut the ship off at night. The entire conversation has consisted of Yuffie's, "please don't make me go home!" cries and Cid's "Then you're cleaning the ship!" barks. Yuffie had agreed and the ship became her home away from home. She would clean the ship every day, which consisted of her sweeping the main deck, cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom and occasionally helping Cid with other work and errands, and Cid would let her eat and board, free of pay. Cid would bark at Yuffie for duct-taping her poasters to the metal interior of the ship, her only words of retaliation soon became, "It's metal, and I don't feel good when I'm staring at cold walls. I could just throw up on them… you'd like that wouldn't you?" and wit that, she was given rights to hang poasters and decorate her room with her Wutainese décor. The den was a simple carpeted room, with books and a reading chair. The den was connected to a set of stiars that led to the third floor, this had Cid's master bedroom, Tifa's temporairy room, Vincents permanent room, and Red XIII and Cait Sith's owner shared room. The rest of the crew would sleep in the bunking area in the normal parts of the ship, but Cid did take good care of the area and made sure that it was a good second home for them.

Yuffie stumbled out of the bathroom wiping her face off with a towel and nearly tripping over Marlene, "Whoa, kiddo! Wha' cha' got there?" "Uncle Cloud told me to give this to you." Marlene carefully handed Yuffie the almost overflowing cup of luke-warm tea. "Thanks Marlene! This will help me a lot!" Yuffie patted her on the head and took a sip. "You're welcome!" As soon as they were settled down the second in comand piolot, Cid was first obviously, came up the stairs. "The captin wants everyone on deck immedieatly! There's a storm coming in and we have to land the ship now!" He left as quickly as he came and Yuffie looked to Marlene, "Hon, we better hurry." Yuffie grabbed her hand and knocked on Clouds door, "Cloud, there's a storm! Get everyone off of floor three and to the deck, now!" The door opened and Cloud rushed into the den and up to the second floor to gather the others. Yuffie pulled Marlene along and opened the door to her room and pointed to Denzel who was playing some vidoegame. "Denzel, get down from there. Everyone has to go to the deck. Didn't you hear me yelling at Cloud? There's a storm." Denzel jumped down off the top bunk and followed Yuffie and marlene down to the main deck. "Next time you have to listen, ok?" "Alright." Denzel grabbed Yuffie's hand and she lifted Denzel and Marlene off the ground and under her arms as she broke into a sprint. "What a great way to start a morning."

"Yuffie!" there was a happy shout as Tifa saw the children being carried into the large cockpit. Vincent looked up from his chair to see what had happened and then returned to quietly sitting in his chair next to Cid. Yuffie set the little children down and walked over to Red XIII as sson as Denzel and Marlene ran to Tifa's side. Soon folowing Yuffie Cloud, and Reeve came through the Steel inforced door. Cid spoke, "Alright, Barret is waiting for us down in Junon and he's talking to Reno and Rude so we have permission to land on the main airport." Marlene chirped up something about her 'papa' and Denzel hushed her. "Now everyone, once we get to Junon we gotta' lay low. Unfortuneatly most of those bastards in the new Shinra are the ones that were in when we were still wanted." "Cid! Watch your language!" Tifa barked. "Cid rubbed the back of his head, "yeah…aright… anyways, They hate us… so don't get shot by some resentful millitant…. ALRIGHT?" Everyone nodded. Cloud walked over to Denzel and rubbed him on the head. "Hey bud." Denzel smiled up at him. "So, what are we going to do while we're there?" Yuffie chirped, "I mean, I could take the kids into town! Last time I was there I was in disguise as a reporter. I mean, you don't want the kids to have to be locked up for all this time do yah?" Tifa looked over to Cloud, "I don't know… Cloud… do you think…?" Cloud shrugged, "I mean, I don't think that it's really that big of a deal. We were only going to be here for a few days. I don't think that we can't get it done while it's raining." Vincent spoke softly, "So, that's a no." Yuffie grumbled, "well if you're going to make me hang out with the shinra freaks at least let me go shopping." Then she smiled deviously at Cid, "I'm sure you like entertaining small children and teaching them what EVERY switch on the controll pannels do, don't you Cid?" Cid paused and looked at Cloud, "Don't make me babyset." Cloud rolled his eyes, "Cid we're just leaving to talk to Rufus. You can handel them for a few hours." "How many hours is a few?" Tifa eyed Cloud, "Like… eight… for the next few days." Cid tossed his hands in the air, "Great! How am I supposed to get any work done?" Denzel stepped forward, "We can watch ourselfs!" Everyone looked at him and shouted, "NO!" Tifa shook her head, "You know as well as I do that you can't be trusted alone. You tend to get into things that you shouldn't." Denzel crossed his arms and muttered, "Well it's not my fault that you never told me not to play with the materia." Tifa shook a finger at Vincent, "And we all know that you can't watch them." Vincent looked up at Tifa from his spot with a glint of humor in his eyes, "I'm sorry?" "Oh, you know you are! You were so busy thinking that last time you watched them they left the house without you even knowing!" Vincent nodded, amused. Tifa looked over to Reeve and Red XIII, "No offence to either of you, but you are both rather incapable of taking care of children." Yuffie shouted, "Then let me have a try! You never know! I could be really good at it." Cid nodded, "Yeah! Let her! At least she'll leave the ship, and I wont have to watch them. You know that Me, You, Barret, and Cloud are the only ones who really can even take care of the little things. And Cloud boars them to death." Cloud shrugged and patted Denzel on the head. Tifa nodded, "Alright. Since Yuffie obviously does want a go at it, and no one else does. …you're in charge of the kids." As soon as that was said the kids went up into a flare of happiness and Yuffie was jumping up and down. "Hey! Sit down!" Cid shouted as the ship shook vioently from the winds of the on coming storm. They quickly took their seats and buckeled in as Cid raidoed the Junon base.

"Follow me!" Yuffie jumped off the big ship and Marlene and Denzel followed. She smiled back at the small children who quickly caught up to her. "So aunt Yuffie," Denzel quickly spoke in a whisper, "What are we gonna do with the money that dad gave us?" Yuffie looked at Denzel with a grimace, "You really call him dad?" Denzel nodded, "Yeah… it's weird. Tifa and him are my parents… but they act like they're just brother and sister." Yuffie shrugged, "What ever floats your boat." Marlene spoke in a soft but sweet voice, "Barret's my papa. And Tifa's like my mommy." Yuffie nodded. "I guess so." Then Yuffie paused remember Barret tell Tifa about Marlene's real mother and father. "…Did you know your real mom and dad?" Yuffie looked over her shoulder to see Cid shouting something at the man helping them regester the Highwind. "A little. But it doesn't bother me." Yuffie frowned, "at least it doesn't bother you." Denzel grabbed on to Yuffie's hand, "I don't remember mine either." Yuffie nodded, "I do remember my mom. She was the best." Yuffie pushed open the door that lead into the Shinra building, "And she made my dad so happy. We all used to get along then…. I guess that's why he got all weird and worried about Wutai after she died. He's just an as..s… just a big jerk now…" Marlene pulled at yuffie's shorts, "That's sad aunt Yuffie, let's talk about happy things." "Yeah," Denzel stated, "Like what you're gonna do with all the money that Dad gave you." Yuffie smiled big at Denzel's little streak of evil, "Now you're talkin' my language kiddo!" Yuffie frowned when she pulled out a piece of paper, "Only thing is… Cloud says I have to buy these things first." Yuffie waved the list, "Then once we have everything we can do what ever we want with the money. Plus… I barrowed some from Cid." "You stole it you crazy ninja!" Denzel huffed. "No, I'll get something for him! It's not stealing, we're doing him a favor!" Marlene shook her head. "You're bad."

Yuffie placed the money down on the counter and sighed, "There you go." She took the items and walked toward the exit where Denzel and Marlene were patiently waiting. "Alright guys… looks like we got… maybe five hundred gil left. Cloud gave us enough for shopping and lunch…so… I guess we'll go to lunch and then, spend the rest on little things." Denzel was holding Marlene's hand tightly, "Marlene, are you hungry?" She nodded. "Ok, let's get Marlene something to eat. I'll just use my lunch money to get something else." Yuffie shook a finger at him and held Marlene's hand. "No, you're eating. If you find something that you want… then I guess I'll pay for it." Denzel pumped his arm and made a whispered, "yes!" as they walked out of the store. Yuffie blushed as some of the towns folk whispered things like, "She's too young to be a mother," and "They can't be hers. Maybe they came in on Avalanches' Highwind." Yuffie made her pace brisker till they ended up in front of a resturant that served fish. Yuffie pushed the door open and rushed the kids in as the red from her face went away. Why did people always make comments like that when she was with kids? Even in Wutai the tourists would make out of place comments about her escorting the children, but in Wutai she would speak up and tell them that she was the princess just doing her job of helping the future of Wutia. But not in Junon. Most everyone knew who avalanch was and Yuffie wasn't about to get Marlene and Denzel mixed up in that battle. The public was still not grasping the idea of the Sephiroth bashing heros from all over Gaia. Denzel walked up to the counter and punched his fist down like Barret would, "Give me the biggest glass of Hyper that you can!" Yuffie rushed over and pulled him away, "No! Don't!" She eyed Denzel who just gave her an inniocent smirk, "you can't do that. Vincent gave you that stuff and Tifa said never again!" Denzel frowned, "Come on Yuffie! It's just a potion! Besides! I'll run it off before mom finds out!" "N-O!" Denzel growled and cursed Yuffie under his breath, something that he had learned from Cid. "Aunt Yuffie?" Marlene tugged at Yuffie again. Yuffie nodded, "Go ahead." "Excuse me?" The woman at the counter looked over to marlene, "Yes?" "Can I get that one?" Marlene had pointed to a poaster on the wall that said something about dumplings and shrimp. The woman smiled and nodded, "Yes you may dear! And for him?" Denzel was chewing on his lip angrilly huffing about something. Yuffie smiled, "Just give him one of the hyper soda's and a cactus roll." Denzel beamed and hugged Yuffie's leg, "Thank you!" Yuffie nodded, "You can't tell Tifa though." He nodded and smiled, "Thank you!" Marlene was giggling at Denzels foolish behavior. "And for you sweetheart?" Yuffie smiled, "Just give me tea and a Dragon roll." The woman counted out loud, "One shrimp dumpling, two sushi rolls one tea and one soda… 90, 120,120,10,10. Your total is 350 gil." Yuffie put the amount on the counter and smiled. "It'll be ready in a minute. Please have a seat." Yuffie nodded and sat in a near by booth. Marlene and Denzel sat on the same side, while Yuffie sat across from them. "Well guys… we have 150 left. Ok? What should we do?" Denzel smiled, "I want a gun." Yuffie smiled trying her best not to laugh. "No Den." "Please! Come on! I'm not gonna hurt anyone! Everyone else has a weapon!" Yuffie shook her head. "You can't. besides, Barret has a gun arm and Vincent is our gun guy." Denzel thought, "Then… I want … what isn't taken?" Yuffie paused, "I dunno…maybe… a mage!" Denzel smirked, "after the materia thing?" Yuffie laughed, "Don't worry, that only happens the first few times. We'll buy you some materia for yourself. This way, you can learn how to use it over time. Plus, the materia that you messed with was high level materia! You can't really controll that at your level!" Marlene raised her hand sweetly, "Can I get a staff like sister?" Yuffie smiled sadly at her, "Yeah hon!" "we have to get Cid something!" Denzel shouted. Yuffie nodded, "I'll get him some Cigarettes or something." Denzel frowned, "get him the patch. He's never gonna give it up." Yuffie smiled at the thought of the group sitting Cid down and telling him he had a problem. An intervention for Cid? Nobody would go. Only tifa and Red. And that's because the others weren't too concerned with Cid's health. He was thirty-eight now. He only had a little more time left anyway. Hopefully the plantet would make him a Chocobo and when he came back Yuffie could catch him and toture him for all the work he made her do. Just as Yuffie began her pointless mental rant their food was placed in front of them. Denzel quickly lept for the soda and chugged it down with a smirk on his face, knowing full well that in a short time Yuffie would have a hyperactive child on her hands. Marlene modestly at while Yuffie silently prayed something about her mother and Aries. Marlene looked at her and copyed her, paying respect to the thought of family and the idea that family should be gathered at meals. Yuffie began to eat happily untill she heard a voice drag her name out from the door of the diner. "Yuffie! Hey yo!" Yuffie cringed as she was pushed over in the booth to make room for a sectain red-head. "How's it going, yo?" Yuffie muttered something about him being a flat headed bastard and Reno put his hands up in defence, "Hey, hey! I'm not here to cause problems! Just to talk. …what's with the kids?" Marlene and Denzel watched Reno while they ate. They attempted to make it look like they werent listening till Reno spoke to Denzel, "Weren't you hanging with the gang of three when they were in town?" Denzel nodded and shoved a large chunk of the sushi roll into his mouth so he woundn't have to respond anymore than he already had. "Alright, alright, I get it. So Yuffie, babysetting I see? Not a very princess things to do, yo." Yuffie growled at him, "I don't care one bit for you Reno. Just about as much as I did when you and those Shinra goons came to Wutai suggesting that you put a reactor in my town." "Temper, temper. I was just coming to say hi." Marlene looked up and spoke softly, "Why do you say 'yo'?" Reno paused and rubbed his chin, "….really now… I'm not sure… I guess it's just my thing." Denzel muttered between his teeth, "Well it's a stupid thing." Reno frowned, "Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted." He looked at Yuffie, "You guys need anything… we're willing to help. K yo?" Yuffie nodded, "Alright, thanks." Reno stood up and began to walk out the door then stopped, "Oh, Yuffie?" Yuffie looked up trying not to throw her chopsticks at Reno, "what?" Reno smiled, "I only came in here to annoy you… _yo_." Yuffie lowered her eye brows and huffed when he walked out the door laughing. Denzel muttered, "Man, that guys a dill weed." Yuffie's eyes shot open, "Denzel!" He covered his mouth, "Sorry." "Where did you learn that?" He smiled, "Cid." Yuffie slammed her fist on the table. "He's getting the patch."

Denzel ran down the street happily with his new sword and bag of materia while Marlene practiced balancing her new princes rod on her hand. "Guys slow down." Yuffie remarked. The two stopped and waited for Yuffie to catch up. Yuffie grabbed their hands and walked them over to a store that was painted black and blue. "In here. I want to see if they have anything." Yuffie pushed open the door and smiled at the Wutainese chimes that sounded when they walked in. The little ones walked behind her following her to the front counter. "HEY!" yuffie shouted to the person in the back. Quickly a man in a robe walked out to the front and greeted Yuffie with a bow, "Princess." "Hey koy. Got anything new?" The man nodded, pointing to some odly colored materia packed in a bio box with some other pieces of cloth and some featheres. "They just dug it out of the northern crater. The turks say they couldn't find anything. But send a few ninjas down and they find all of sephiroths materia, well most of it, all but the good summons, and some remenents of the battle!" Yuffie beckoned him to bring it to her. Koy looked over Yuffies shoulder to see Denzel and Marlene looking at some toys that were sitting on a lower shelf. "Hey, if you buy this… I'll throw in one thing for each of them free. Take it off my hands?" Yuffie looked through the box smiling. There were black feathers, and leather strips and pieces of Cloud's outfit and Tifa's gloves and everyone else's uniforms. The thing that really got her was the materia. All of what he had said would be there, was there. Even a clear materia with a black dot in the middle. This one was on a necklace however. "Is this the black materia?" "No… the black materia looks more like a giant rock… that's … well, we can't seem to figure that out. We think it's just a materia pendant that helps you level up or something." Yuffie nodded looking through her pockets. "How much?" The black haired man thought to himself, "How's … 2000 sound?" Yuffie bit her lip and started pulling her pockets inside out. "How's 1600? I don't have a lot of money with me. Sorry Koy." "No, it's fine! Tell the kids to pick something out." Yuffie looked over her shoulder, "Guys, you each pick something out." Denzel placed a set of ninja stars on the counter and marlene placed a small flute and a doll on the counter. Yuffie sighed as marlene made her best puppy face and Yuffie placed another three bills on the counter. "Alright." Koy placed a bag on the counter and placed everything in it for Yuffie. "That;s everything." He took the bills and smiled, "Be safe princess?" Yuffie nodded, "I will." Yuffie walked out of the store holding the materia pendant and a feather in her palm with a smirk on her face. "Awesome."

Ta da! Now I'm in that fanfiction mood! YES! WOOT! I'm happy about that:hugs everyone: looks like I'm back in the ring! Time for me to throw a few finalfantasy punches in with my stuff! I hope people still read Yuffiexsephiroth. I didn't know if people were really interested with it since It's slightly faded away. But hopefully I can get people to come back into the swing of things!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or square enix! I love them to death and everything that they've done is awesome… well except for a few things :cough,tutus,yuna,Kingdomheartsoneandtwocough:

A/n: here's chapter two! Hope everyone likies the Seph yuff! (I'll never call Sephiroth 'Sephy' for note. It's humiliating and horrible. …I call him Veddy. A lot to do with the theme song. Realized that vennie or what ever they say sounds like Veddy then they say ros. Veddyros? Sephiroth in Latin? Hmmm… maybe.. probably not.)

Oh, by the way, I'm not going to edit this one very well; it's one of those chapters that I have to get up in a short amount of time so please bear with me:( sorry!

Ghosts!

Chapter two: The curse of the little black cat.

Yuffie was smiling as she lain happily on her bed. Cloud had agreeded with her, anything that she wanted in that box was rightfully hers. He asked to inspect it, and she agreed, as long as everything was returned in perfect condition. Cloud had allowed her to keep her little bits of feathers and her 'phantom' materia as the now dubbed the black dotted materia. Cloud had also gladly thanked her for the groceries and taking the little ones to eat and play for the day. He, Tifa, and Barret how ever weren't pleased about her buying the children weapons, that was until Marlene commented that "Big sister had the same staff!" and the adults soon silenced themselves.

Yuffie looked out the window of the dark ship and sighed happily, her and the children had had such a well time. She had been uplifted buy them and felt a little cheerier then usual. Well, now that the day was all over there really was nothing to do… just to rest. And rest she would.

Marlene walked to the Bay of the ship with staff and holy materia in hand. Slowly but sweetly, she approached Vincent and tapped him awake with the staff. "Uncle Vincent?"

Vincent's eyes fluttered open and he sat up in his chair next to Cid's normal piloting spot. "wh…hm?" Vincent blushed at the thought of a child seeing him at his weakest. "Yes little one?"

Marlene smiled, "I look like big sister don't I?" Vincent smiled softly and nodded, Marlene had began to resemble Aries and it was evident, her style, and clothing and hair, some of her eyes too. It all must have been traits from her real parents.

"You're frail like a flower aren't you?" Vincent spoke.

Marlene stood dumbfounded and wide-eyed. In confusion she smiled and skipped away opening the door in the main hall.

Then there was a loud battle cry and a scream from the young girl. Vincent quickly arose to find Cid and Red XIII rushing to see what the matter was also. Barret soon followed, and so did Tifa, Cloud, soon Reeve, and finally Yuffie. Marlene quickly whipped Denzel in the head with the staff and proceeded to hit him full force with blows to the chest and face, "Don't hit me!"

Denzel blocked with his arms and soon with his sword till retaliation had been met.

Tifa shouted from the upper level of the ship, "Denzel! Cut it out!"

Denzel swung hard with the sword and nearly hit Marlene while crying in some slur of Japanese that he deemed 'cool'. Another swing and he was closer, again and again till Marlene dropped her staff. By this time Cid had grabbed Denzel by the back of the collar and Red XIII had taken the sword from the boys hands.

"Now why the hell would you do that!" Cid shouted to the boy.

"We were just playing!"

Marlene grabber her staff up and defended herself.

"Well, she's still just a little girl, you can't go swinging some toy sword in her face!"

Yuffie shouted, "Hey! What's wrong with 'little girls' old man?"

Cid glared at Yuffie and as the shamed Denzel down. "Now listen here! This is adult matters brat! So you'd best well stay out of this! And as I recall, another 'little girl' bought these things for them!"

Yuffie huffed, "Well I didn't think that they would really use them! I figured that they would only if they had to defend!"

Cid threw an angry fist in the air, "Oh, come on! You expect a little boy not to wield a fake sword around like a hero? I mean come on! His dad's a freaking mercenary! And You know Marlene well enough that you know she couldn't resist an adventure that Aries would have done!"

Yuffie bit her lip and her head sank nervously, 'I'm dead. I'm dead…'

Cid smiled up at her, "See you're to frightened to talk! Like I'm always telling you yah little…" Cid paused and thought of another word then the one he was about to use, "…jerk… It's men's talk!"

Yuffie huffed at him, "You're discriminating again! And that's not why!"

"Then why ya hellion!"

Yuffie pointed to Denzel's sword, "That thing's REAL you FREAK!" Yuffie covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. "oooo…I'm in trouble."

Everyone looked at her sharply, well everyone but Reeve and Red XIII.

Cloud spoke loudly, "You gave him a sword with a sharpened blade!"

Tifa covered her face, "They could have been killed!"

Barret pointed a finger at Yuffie, "The hell! Marlene could'a ended up fixed with an arm like me!"

Yuffie threw open the housing door and slammed it quickly behind her. "Dear God! Someone's gonna kill me!"

She ran up the flights of stairs hearing Cloud shouting at her in profane Japanese, "Yuffie! Come here! We haven't thought up a punishment yet!"

Yuffie ran to her room and locked the door leaving the lights off. She could easily find her materia and hid with it and her conformer. She paused only for a second grabbing the feathers from the box and lifted up her mattress. Cloud would be up shortly and she had to hide till he cooled off. Lifting the edge of the fabric on the box spring revealed a board that had been cut out before. Yuffie threw the materia in with her conformer, a pillow, a blanket, and some snacks that had been sitting out. She pulled part of the board over the hole after climbing in and pulled the fabric and the mattress over the box spring as she heard cloud walk up the steps followed by Barret and what sounded like Cid and Tifa. She pushed the rest of the board to shut the hole and grew quiet. If cloud were to lift the mattress, he wouldn't be able to see the board because of the fabric. It was a good roomy hiding place, well, for her maybe, but it was enough.

The door was flug open and Cloud spoke, "Yuffie, come out. This isn't funny."

Yes it is.' she thought.

Tifa spoke, "Hon, you have to stop hiding everytime that you get into trouble."

'no. I'm a ninja so I can.'

Barret stomped only to be met by the steal floor of the ship, "She ain't gonna be under the floor. Where haven't we checked?"

Yuffie froze; she had used that hiding spot a lot. She moved a small door that was on the other end of the bed, it would be cramped, but she had to she moved her materia weapons and food into the space, leaving the pillow and blanket. She closed the tiny door and curled up. The tiny door wasn't noticeable unless you were in the compartment because the hole that she came in was only two feet wide and long, a perfect square just for her. And the area that she was hiding in was only two feet long and was as wide as the headboard, leaving her in an emergency cramped space.

Just as she feared she heard the mattress slid off the bed and cloud frowned, "there is nowhere for her to hide… this has to be it." He pulled the fabric off to reveal the hole that the door had been cut out of. Cloud pulled it open to only find a pillow and a blanket.

"No Yuffie." Tifa stated.

Cloud stuck his head down too look around, "There's nothing."

'That's right there isn't anything, spiky hared jerk. You're not going to find this compartment because the handle to open it isn't visible when it's closed!' Yuffie almost chuckled but stopped herself as she heard the door slam.

She opened her eyes and pulled the blanket off of herself. She had moved back to the big compartment and had fallen asleep after a while. It was hard avoiding Cloud for that long, but he might go Ominislash on her butt. She rolled over and pushed the board out of her way. Then she slid the mattress off the box spring and sat up. Stretching all the while she took out her belongings and put them on the ground and hopped in bed. She surely had missed dinner but that didn't matter. She needed to sleep, and that she would! Cloud would be better in the morning! She smiled at the thought, "Mornin' Cloud! How are you?" "mhhh..mufff…yeah…ever…."

"Great!" Yuffie curled into a little ball among the pillows on her bed and made a little bird's nest.

"Finally, real sleep." She muttered.

'crack'.

Yuffie sat up, conformer in hand. "I'm not giving Red a bath!" Yuffie looked around the room desperately trying to find where the noise had come from. "Show yourself! I fear no one!" Yuffie spoke dramatically. She clung to the pendent on her chest and whispered to it and the feathers that hung from the strings, "New materia, don't fail me now." Before Yuffie, two citrine cat eyes opened. She felt her body freeze, "Se-" She stopped, cowering away "He's dead, he's dead!"

"Correct." A voice spoke.

Yuffie's eyes opened to spot a very irritated Sephiroth. "Why- why are you alive!"

He laughed and popped his neck while flexing his fingers, "I'm not."

He thrusted his hand through Yuffie's nearby computer. Yuffie's heart sighed in relief, he couldn't hurt her. "So, you're just something my minds made up to make me not afraid of Cloud."

"No, more of a…. Haunting."

Yuffie laughed, "You're a ghost?"

He scowled, "worthless human."

"Hey, you can't hurt me."

"Actually, from what I was told before I took on this curse, I can make physical contact."

Yuffie froze, true, he didn't have his sword, but, he was Sephiroth, he could probably have killed weapon with his bare hands.

"You see, the life stream doesn't deem my soul 'rest worthy.'"

Yuffie frowned still in fear, "So, you cant rest in peace so to speak?"

"Exactly…. Where's Cloud?"

Yuffie crossed her arms, "I ain't gonna go near the man!"

Sephiroth looked upon her questioningly, "Excuse me?"

"He's mad at me."

Sephiroth smiled, "Then lead me to him and I will end your fears."

"And my life…"

Sephiroth was quiet, "You're not worth my time."

Yuffie huffed "Sure." The door opened and Yuffie shouted "No! look out!"

Seeing Cloud, the Silvered haired man jumped quickly lunging at Cloud then quickly falling right through him, "What?"

Yuffie pointed, "Look! Don't you see him!"

Cloud turned around, "excuse me?"

Sephiroth glared at Yuffie, "Great JENOVA tell me this child isn't the only one who can see me."

"If you like, Tifa saved you dinner."

Yuffie shook her head, "I'll just eat it for breakfast. We can talk about it in the morning."

Cloud nodded and closed the door as he left.

"…you can't touch anyone, can you?"

Sephiroth clenched his fist, "This is the most horrible fate to ever surpass me."

Yuffie smiled, "And I'm the only one that can see you."

Sephiroth looked back at her, "Alright." He spun to face her, "Since you are my only channel to get me to the life stream, I'll make a deal with you."

Yuffie looked at him happily, "You're funny."

Sephiroth rubbed his eyes, "Dear heavens." Yuffie just sat quietly while he spoke. "Alright child. I'm your ghost now maybe. …if, and only if, you do what I tell you, I wont make you miserable."

Yuffie lay down, "Good night."

Sephiroth sat on the bed, "Then fine." He began to sigh heavily as he learned irritated the soldiers in Shinra.

Yuffie soon sat up, "What do you want?"

"Simply listen."

Yuffie shook her head, "I'll listen in the morning. It doesn't look like you're going anywhere, and even if you do, I won't really care."

Sephiroth glared lightly at her and frowned, "Wake up child."

"I'm not a child! I'm eighteen and going on nineteen! You can't boss me around, I helped kill you!"

"Take me back to the life stream!"

"NO!"

"If you don't I swear on my mothers head-"

OH! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!"

"Shut up you insolent fool! Take me to the life stream so I can die!"

"NO YOU…. What?"

"I need you to take me to the life stream so I can finally let my soul rest in peace."

"…but I thought that planet Gaia wouldn't let you?"

"If, and the if is big, I can get someone to willingly help me, then my soul will be free."

"Oh… so no more chasing us?"

Sephiroth sat on the bed in thought, "hm… well, I never considered that…"

"Oh! You're a jerk!"

He laughed when the ninja began to swat at him, she was out of reach, but even so she never could have hit him. Yuffie lunged forward at the laughing man and fell off the bed landing on him with a thud. Sephiroth sat up quickly realizing what had just happened, "You!" He spoke loudly, "You and make contact with me!"

Yuffie slid off of him and rubbed her head, "What the hell… I didn't think that would work."

Sephiroth stood up looking down at the flustered little ninja. "Well, it appears that I can make physical contact with my… shaman… should I call you?"

Yuffie huffed, "Yeah right. I'm just a ninja."

His eyes shot open and a smirk spread across his face as his hands moved for her neck. 'I'll kill her and use her body for my own! It's not much, but it's better then being a ghost!' He leaned forward and fell. "Hey…" Yuffie laughed as his body went through the wall of the ship and floated back in again, him with a smug look on his face.

"What's going on!" He shouted.

Yuffie stood thinking of the reasoning, "Well… maybe it works like this." Yuffie lightly poked him and made contact with on of the steal shoulder blades, "If you don't mean to hurt me… contact!" The Yuffie balled her fist and swung. The motion moved through the ghost and sent her spinning to the floor. "ow… but, If there is a negative means… then no contact."

Sephiroth looked at the fallen ninja, anger flaring in his eyes, "Then I have no power."

Yuffie stood up once more and smiled, "Guess not pretty boy!"

He bit his lower lip and sat on her bed after she crawled under the covers. "This truly _is _the cruelest of fates."

Here eyes split open, "Something's wrong." Yuffie sat up quickly seeing her new ghost _companion _was out of sight.

'…crying… I HEAR MARLEEN!' Yuffie threw her covers off and rushed to Marlene and Denzel's door right across the hall.

'Why didn't anyone else wake up?' Yuffie opened the door to see the young girl clung to the ghost's solid form.

"Sephiroth! What's going on!" Yuffie raised a fist to protect the young girl till Sephiroth held up an open palm for Yuffie's sake.

Denzel was playing his game boy leaving Sephiroth to tend to the young child. Marlene looked up at Yuffie wide eyed, "I had a nightmare."

Yuffie looked at Sephiroth who seemed to have no reaction to the child. "So why are you in here?" Sephiroth looked down at the child, "She came in to find you, and found me awake instead. …I guess that something about my ribbon accessory…"

Yuffie gasped, the ribbons were avalanches team symbol. Most people wore the accessory out of sight, when Marlene stumbled upon Sephiroth's ghost, she must have seen his ribbon tied to his wrist and awoke him from his spiritual sleep.

Yuffie walked over and patted Marlene on the head, "It's alright Hon! We're here now! Nothing's going to hurt you!"

Denzel cursed and threw his game boy, "I can't beat this stupid level."

"Denzel don't throw things." Yuffie called to him, "It's not very nice."

Denzel focused on Sephiroth not caring much for the event, "So, when's Dad gonna knock this guy out?" "He can't." Sephiroth patted Marlene on the forehead and sat her on the bed. "I'm a ghost my child . There really is no defeating me."

"Wait!" Yuffie looked a Sephiroth, "The children! They can see you!"

Sephiroth paused and thought, "…I suppose you're right… then maybe, my spirit can only appeal to the kindness of children." He glanced to Yuffie, "I told you, you are but a child!"

Yuffie huffed, "Now just a minute! I've already told you that I'm no child!" Denzel scratched his head, "Are you considered an adult by your _countries_ standards?"

Yuffie's eyes widened, "…no…I'm not…"

Sephiroth nodded, "Then it is that. Deeming that you're possibly very much a child in your heart too."

Marlene smiled reaching out and holding on to Sephiroth's hair.

"Then it's not age necessarily…."

Sephiroth looked at Yuffie, "Then what should we do? The children know of me…"

Yuffie smiled, "Hey guys, keep him a secret till we figure out what to do with him, and then he'll let you ride on his back while he flies!"

Denzel's eyes lit up, "Fine by me!"

Marlene smiled, "For you auntie!"

Yuffie nodded putting out the lights and letting the children to rest. "Whew." She closed the door and opened her own to her silent room shutting the door behind her leaving the ghost to phase through it on his own.

"Why were you nice to the children?" Yuffie asked in a low tone.

"…simple… the children follow their mothers. No others then they have understood me. To fill in also, my mistreatment as a child, and my needs to control children when reviving mother was priority."

Yuffie pulled her covers up around her, "So, why'd the planet bring you to me, a girl without a mother?" Sephiroth looked at Yuffie, his hardness returning, "It's not my jurisdiction, but I believe the planet may be giving me a chance to…. How's it said… walk in your shoes?"

Yuffie nodded, "sure…"

A/n: Sorry for the drooling wait. I've been really busy. All last weekend I had an anime convention, and I really couldn't do anything while I was gone. Sorry that the editing on this one is choppy, I haven't worked on this fic in about a month and I found the chapter rotting in my computer, so I had to put it up ASAP. X( I hate being late on my chapters. Sorry that the story is a little unrealistic. I'll fix it up as it goes along! Love's ME!


End file.
